What's He Up To?
by Public91998
Summary: There's a lot of strange things going on in the Mystery Shack lately, and the twins are going to find out what. If only they knew what they were dealing with, and who they were talking to. (Could be seen as BilDip, not sure yet. But there will be more pairings along the way.)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everybody! This is just my contribution to the Gravity Falls fandom. This is just my idea on things, and I don't know where these ideas of mine take place but they do and it's just how things are! Okay, here we go~!**

**Disclaimer: Okay I don't own Gravity Falls.**

**Warning: It's Gravity Falls. So blood and stuff.**

**Here we go~!**

Dipper was having a rough week.

First of all, Grunkle Stan suddenly wanted to hang out with the twins more. And by hanging out it was basically Mabel + Stan vs Dipper in an all-out pranking war. Needless to say, Dipper lost. A lot.

Secondly Stan was acting weird. And it wasn't normal weird. It was weird weird.

Like, suddenly the woods wasn't the best place for them to go alone. Together or with all of them was fine, but Stan acted like suddenly the woods was a forbidden place. It put both Pine twins on edge. One day, Dipper had to open his stupid mouth.

"Grunkle Stan, can I ask you something?" Dipper asks, fidgeting in place and messing with the ends of his fraying vest.

Stan raised his eyebrows at his nephew, and slowly nods.

"Is it about the sweat thing? Cause Dipper we already went—"

"It's NOT about the sweat thing!" Dipper quickly intervened. God he wanted to ask a question not relearn what his body was going through. That was torture enough the first time around.

"Then what is it?" His great uncle asks, now looking genuinely interested. The 12 year old sighed, and cleared his throat.

"What is going on, Grunkle Stan?" He asked, and actually saw his grunkle freeze. This alone made him want to push his uncle more, but he held his tongue. Maybe then he'd finally get answers.

Stan sighed, and took off his glasses. Dipper never really saw his uncle look so old, but when those glasses came off, it was like looking into the future.

His grunkle's face looked worn, and he looked his actual age. His mask was slipping off now, and Dipper saw fear there. He was afraid of something, maybe something that Dipper and Mabel didn't know anything about? Dipper wasn't sure, but seeing emotions that weren't anger or humor was frightening enough. Fear was something that did not belong on that strong willed face.

"Dipper, I'm just worried about a few things, alright? Might be my old mind just worrying me but it's nothing you need to worry about. But could you do something that might make me feel a whole lot better?" His Grunkle suddenly asks, causing the young boy to nod.

"Sure Grunkle Stan, what is it?"

"You two still have your necklaces that I gave you?" The question asked was not something Dipper was expecting, but he nodded and pulled out the necklace which was previously hidden under his clothing. The sight of the jewelry calmed the older man greatly. Sighing, he sank into his arm chair.

Dipper examined the piece of metal in his hand. It held the symbol of what looked like Stan's hat, whatever that was called. For whatever reason, Stan was now relaxed and Dipper just needed to go with it.

When Mabel walked into the room, Stan asked her the same question. She eagerly nodded and showed him her "improvements" AKA she put gems or anything that was shiny on the necklace to make it pretty and bedazzled. Stan smiled and ruffled her hair, and all three of them watched poorly mad TV shows for the next few hours, until Mabel and Dipper ended up falling asleep in each other's space.

Stan watched his two great nieces and nephews, until he realized that they were fast asleep. Sighing, the old man felt a smile tug at his lips, and he slowly arose from his chair. It was time to get to work.

Stan popped his back and cracked his neck. Sparing one last look at the twins, he picks up a blanket and lays it on top of them, watching the two reach toward each other underneath said blanket. Thinking back to a different time, Stan quickly and quietly walked to the vending machine.

Scanning the area around him, he quickly pressed in the correct digits to unlock the secret door that lays behind the vending machine. Taking one last look at his what he considered children, he walked into the secret passage way.

Making his was down the secret passage, his thoughts trailed down to the creature that he was currently, shall he saw, "housing". Said creature had a name, but he didn't want to get into that right now. All he knew is that this creature was best kept under lock and key, since it was impossible to kill. And he needed to be careful when around it. If he lost concentration for just a few seconds, that thing would attack his mind.

Reaching the bottom of the steps, Stan had to stop and take a deep breath. Shaking his head, his got rid of all thoughts containing his beloved children and focused on the task at hand. Placing on his mask, eyes giving away nothing, Stan entered the room.

Inside the room, or better yet in the center of the room, lay a container. Inside the container, there sat a small yellow triangle. It was slouched over, but as soon as the door was opened, it up in the air, floating, and all it's features exposed. It had an eye was long lashes in the center of it's body, with a small bow-tie and top-hat to give the object some sort of gentleman-like fashion.

However, when it spoke, it was anything but gentlemanly.

"Welcome back, Fez! It's been a while, yeah? What, like, 12 hours? That seems about right." The triangle mused, it's voice amused and high pitched. Stan gave no look of amusement, and stared straight at the creature.

"Are you willing to talk?" He asked, hands behind his back as he approached the monster. Said monster made a sound that must have been laughter, and wiped a tear from his eye.

"That was a good one, you should tell it at parties Fez." The monster gasped out, as if Stan had told him a funny joke. Maybe to this creature it was, but Stan was only growing irritated. Keeping his anger in check, he tried again.

"You can't stay quiet forever, you know. We both know how much you love to talk." Stan continued, as if he hadn't been interrupted by the rude laughter. The creature hummed, and floated into a circle.

"True, but you forget that my topics are endless, seeing that that's how old I am." The monster said, his voice hinting a smile. Stan rolled his eyes.

"You'll crack, I've already got you to expose half the reason why you were here. I'm a patient man, Bill Cipher. And I'm a man who can wait."

"You and I know that the man who could wait died a long time ago, Stanford Pines." Bill growled out, his voice dropping from it's normal highness to a deep anger. "And you know I am not a force to be trifled with. You want somebody else to get hurt too in this stupid mission for answers?" Bill questioned, and before Stan could push it down, an image of Mabel and Dipper flashed into his mind.

The demon grew still as he stared at Stan, who narrowed his eyes and cursed, kicking himself for being so foolish. How could he have let his guard down?! He was trained for this! Must have been his age…

"Who… Who are those two?" Bill asked, his voice softer than usual. Stan was on alert immediately.

"Not anyone you will be seeing anytime soon." Stan growled on, now placing his body in front of the doorway and the demon. Bill's eye never left him. In fact, it's stare was more intense than before.

"Stanford, I don't care what you think you're doing but you're going to tell me who those kids are and you're going to tell me right now." Bill demanded, his voice dangerously low again, causing Stan to stay where he was. Bill had already taken somebody from him once, he wasn't going to get the chance to do it again.

"Nobody you will ever, and I mean ever, get the chance to meet, Bill Cipher. You will never go near them, you will never be able to speak to them. They mean nothing to you." Stan retorted, and he almost wanted to run upstairs to see if what he was saying was true. That Bill somehow didn't escape and get to his kids. But even if he did, he wouldn't be able to see them. Or sense them, for that matter. He'd already marked them, and hid them… They had to be safe.

Bill remained frozen to the spot, and Stan was suspicious of this. Bill never stopped talking. He never stopped moving either. So why was it that he was frozen in place, unable to speak like he was before? Bill's inhuman growl brought him quickly out of his thoughts, and instantly on edge.

"You will regret this, Stanford Pines. You will regret this."

This was the last thing Stan heard as he made sure Bill was contained, and after doing that made a beeline to the door. Locking it behind him, he quickly made his way upstairs, worry etched on his face. There were only two things on his mind at the moment, and he wouldn't rest easy until he saw that they were alright.

Bill couldn't believe it. She'd actually given birth? But not to one but to two children? And from the brief memory from Fez's mind, they appeared to be twins. Or close in age. Bill had a good feeling about twins though.

What he didn't like was the fact that they were here. Right in the middle of Gravity Falls. Why did she think sending them here would be safest?! Ah, but it might have been that dastardly man's fault. Thinking such a thing. Bill briefly wondered if they were both here, but he discarded that idea with a wave of his hand. He would have sensed her, of all people.

But why couldn't he sense them?! Why did he have to find out that her children were here, right above him, for how long? He had to get to them. He had to make them his. They were almost his children, anyways. He'd watched their mother since kindergarten.

Bill groaned and wanted to bang his head against the glass. Knowing what that would lead to, and the golden wound on his hand served as a reminder, Bill refused to touch the cursed glass again. Seriously, who in the word knew how to make demon-proof glass?! And why would they do that? Demons need glass too. Humans, so very rude…

Back to the point at hand, Bill needed to reach those kids. They were practically family! Well, sort of. For him anyways. He needed that connection again, and seeing that if he can reach into Fez's mind here, he wondered if this damned glass would allow him to reach towards something he couldn't see.

It was a challenge, but Bill was not one who gave up easily. Bill sat down at the bottom on the glace container and concentrated. Closing his eye, his imaged those two children, taking their features in. The female looked so much like her it hurt bill a little, while the mail only had her eyes and hair. Bill, now being able to see them clearly, could conclude that they were indeed twins. And that they were indeed her children. Bill felt a smile tug at the corners of his mouth. Oh finally, he was one stop closer to finding her. And to do that, he needed those kids.

Mabel couldn't stay asleep for the life of her. She hated the fact that she couldn't but there was no way of her fixing things, so she might as well stop fighting a losing battle. Mable opened her eyes and saw she was holding her brother in a bear hug, literally crushing him against her. He didn't seem to mind so much, not really. His arms were pinned to his chest, and seeing that he wasn't squirming away, he wasn't totally uncomfortable.

The brown haired girl smiled at the sight, feeling almost motherly. Out of the two, Mable was the not only the oldest, but the strongest. She might not be as smart as Dipper, but she knew where and when to talk freely verses when to hold her tongue. Sadly, her brother never seemed to have learned that lesson. Which often ended with Mable beating up whoever bet Dipper up.

Maybe that wasn't the right way of doing things, but it worked for them. And Dipper was always there for her when she needed a shoulder to cry on when yet another boy broke her heart, or when she and their father got into a huge argument over something concerning Dipper or herself or the both of them. Dipper was always a calming presence to her, and she was his rock, even if he didn't say it.

So Mable grabbed onto him, and he huddled close to her. It was nice, until something of course had to ruin the sibling bonding moment.

Mable felt something, was it wind perhaps? Then she wondered why everybody thought it was the wind when they were clearly inside. But then she had done the very thing and shook those silly thoughts out of her head. It wasn't wind, she decided. It was something magical, of course. Because she couldn't go through one evening without having to deal with people trying to kidnap her or Dipper or even try to take over Gravity Falls. Was just one night too much to ask?

The girl groaned and slowly unwrapped her arms from her brother, who in turn rolled away from her. Mable stretched, stood, and followed where she thought the "wind" was leading her. She didn't know what to call it. Maybe it was a handsome prince awaiting for her?! Eager to find whatever magical creature, prince of no prince, awaited her, Mable walked faster.

It was a short, boring journey to the vending machine. What kind of ghost wanted a snack? She guessed she would do the same thing if she was a ghost, but it still annoyed her. She'd complain that she was tired, but then she'd be lying to herself. When she was about to turn around, she saw a glowing light from what looked to be behind the vending machine. Curious now, she pried the secret door open, to reveal a secret passage. Mable gasped.

"Omg this is totally wack! This needs a graveling hook." Mable whispered, sparing a glance at her brother as she bolted upstairs. Going through her belongings, and finally finding her graveling hook. She of course made she made it better, thinking a few stickers in the needed places was something that made it look better. Nothing bad could come of cat stickers.

Running back downstairs, graveling hook in hand, Mable returned to the door, and started her decent. It was a long decent, straight down. Mable stumbled a few times, she was lucky she didn't fall. She did, however, hurt her ankle after another stumble, and she knew if Dipper found out he'd keep nagging her about it until she gave in and told him about this awesome passage way. But for now, it was her little secret.

Reaching the bottom, she didn't hesitate to open the door. She had her graveling hook in hand, pointed at… a dark room. Dang, this wasn't creepy. And there was probably something totally cray cray waiting for her in that dark room. And it was probably magical.

"Please be a vampire." Mable whispered and walked into the room and searched the door for a light switch.

"Sorry to disappoint, kiddo." A voice said, causing Mable to point her graveling hook at where she thought the noise was coming from. Said voice chuckled at this. "Come now, kiddie, did you really think that little thing would stop me?"

"Where are you? Show yourself!" Mable demanded, standing her ground. She had seen far worse, whatever this things was couldn't possible make the top ten.

Suddenly all the lights were on, and a floating triangle was in the center of the room, surrounded by glass. It's one eye blinked, or was it a wink? She decided to say winked cause it made more sense.

"You're thoughts are running a mile a minute, how do you keep up?" The triangle asked, taking his hat off and fiddling with it. Mable shrugged in response.

"The sugar helps a lot."

"I bet it does."

"So what exactly are you?" Mable questioned, casually walking over to the glass and poking it with her finger. "And why are you trapped down here?"

The creature rolled his eye. "I'm Bill, the demon of dreams and of the mind. Oh, it's nice to meet you."

Mabel looked at him and shrugged. "I guess it's nice to meet you too Billy."

"Billy? Excuse you."

"What? I like Billy. Therefore you will be Billy!" Mabel declared. Bill sighed in defeat. "I'm Mabel, btdubs."

Bill looked up at her, a look of misunderstanding written on his face. "Btdubs?"

"Omg dude how out of time are you?" Mabel looked at him, hummed, and nodded to herself. "I think you'll like my brother, or hate him. But he'd be tots excited to meet you." Mabel stated, a braces-filled grin on her face. Bill stared at the strange things inside her mouth, but shook his head after a while.

"Your brother?" Bill asked, causing the girl to look straight at him. Her appearance changed from happy to serious in a matter of seconds.

"What about him?" She asked, and Bill didn't think it was wise to mess with these two. Not just yet anyway. He wanted to play with these two, but he didn't want to spoil the fun early all the same. Time would come when he could start playing for real. Now he had to wait.

"Nothing, just was wondering if he was as cool as you." Bill says, causing Mabel to laugh. Puzzled, Bill looked at her, his face reading confused.

"He's really lame, but he knows a lot about the supernatural stuff, so many he knows how to get you out of there, or maybe he knows something about you? Maybe you just need a different color… Pink! Pink would look good on you. And sparkles! Oh my gosh if Dipper can get you out I am totally giving you a make-over. Oh and give you a new—you can change colors too?! Do purple next! No, wait, do rainbow!" Mable cut off, in mid-ramble to notice Bill had changed from a bright yellow to a nice shade of pink. Bill just stared at her and started sputtering.

"Ex-Excuse ME?! I am N-NOT a play thing! I'm an all-powerful demon! You should fear me!" Bill spat out, when he was able to speak again. Mabel just giggled and twirled in a circle.

"Bill, I was almost married off to a bunch of gnomes. Your little demon rant? Or even the all-powerful one? I was expecting more from you." Mabel sighed, actually looking pretty disappointed. Bill gasped in surprise. Was this child really that much like her? Was her brother like this too? Oh this was going to be so fun!

"Well, I should probably go soon, or wake Dipper to show you…" The girl with the long brown hair stopped there, and gave Bill a hard look, before making a noise. Bill blinked. What was the noise for?

"I'll introduce you two tomorrow, I'm actually kind of tired now! So later gater! Goodnight." Mabel says, and steps out of the room. She waves and gives Bill a smile, before closing the door behind her. Without looking back, she walked up the secret passage stairs, and arrived at the secret entrance. Mabel grinned and slowly closed the door, but not all the way. Man, was Dipper in for a real treat tomorrow! She grins to herself and lays back down next to her brother, who clings to him instantly rolled over towards her. She automatically wrapped her arms around her twin and before she knew it she was in dream land.

Dipper woke up pushed against something. It was warm, but not unpleasantly so. It reminded him of when he and Mabel used to sleep in a mini dogpile when they were younger. Slowly opening his eyes, he saw a mass of pink and sparkles and knew exactly who he was pressed up to. Mabel and he must've dozed off while watching those terrible TV shows. Seriously, Gravity Falls needed better cabal.

Not daring to move until Mabel woke up, he move his head as slowly as possible to see if Grunkle Stan was still in the room. He was greeted with a giant eyeball right in his face. He had to bite into his cheeks to hold in his scream. The eye seemed to be looking for something, since he never actually made eye contact. He heard it make a humming noise.

"I know that they're in this area… Why can't I see them?" A voice groaned. Dipper tensed, and prayed that Mabel slept through this. He didn't need another incident that was like the pixies. That was a wild ride from the beginning to the end. But Dipper snapped back to reality when the eye moved to where Mabel was currently sleeping, and made a frustrated noise.

"I know they're here, but where are they?!" Dipper gulped. This eye was looking for him and Mabel? What did they do this time? Dipper didn't think they pissed anybody off… No, not recently anyway.

Dipper built up enough courage and slowly stood up, and stared at the giant eye, who was now looking intensely at the couch. Dipper cleared his throat and the giant eyeball turned towards him, a pupil trying to find him.

"What exactly are you?" Dipper asked, slowly walking away from where Mabel was if it suddenly decided to attack.

The eyeball laughed. Which puzzled Dipper, seeing as it had none. "Who am I? Who are you, little boy?" This creature asked, making Dipper roll his own eyes. Great, it was going to play this game.

"I don't have to tell you anything." Dipper replied, with fake bravo. He looked directly at the giant floating eye, and it might have been the fact that the monster couldn't see him, but he felt brave for one in his young life.

However brave Dipper felt was instantly gone when he heard the monster start to laugh. It started soft and low, which sent shivers down his spine. That laughter started to increase, until he was sure that whatever monster was in this house was shaking the walls with it's crazed laughter.

It must have shook the house, because before he knew it Dipper was on the ground next to a half awake Mabel, and with a cranky pissed out Grunkle Stan standing in front of them.

"Leave, now." Stan growled out, and the enormous eye just rolled said eye.

"I'll be waiting to talk to you two very soon~!" Was the final thing the demon said when there was a blinding light, and the demon had vanished from sight. Stan slowly turned around to face the Pine twins, who slowly met his gaze.

"Does anybody want to tell me what exactly just happened?" Stan demanded, crossing his arms. Mabel responded by standing up, stretching, and cracking her neck. When questioned by their grunkle's eyebrow, Mabel rolled her shoulders and gave him a small smile, her eyes now narrow.

"I think we need breakfast first before trading secrets, don't you agree, Grunkle Stan?" Mabel asked in her sweet voice, but Dipper knew better. Mabel was using something she knew to get answers out of Stan, and he knew it too, by the way he stood up and grumbled over to the kitchen. Mabel turned toward her brother and smiled at him, but it was less intense.

"This is it Dipper!" She softly exclaimed, grabbing onto her brother and jumping up and down. "We might finally get some answers around here!" She squealed, and hugged her brother tightly. Said brother was at loss of words, and hugged back just as tightly. If that was at all possible.

"Mabel that was amazing!" Dipper exclaimed quietly as he could when he finally found his voice. A grin plastered on his face; he was so proud of his sister, but he wasn't sure how she'd done it. She must've taken something out of those movies she watched. But right now Dipper wasn't about to complain. He was finally getting these answers, the answers he'd longed for since the day he'd arrived to Gravity Falls.

Mabel just gave Dipper a wink. "Don't worry Dippin Dots, just know that Mabel here'll always know how to handle situations from now on. Plus, if I can convince Stan into making some of his mean pancakes, then I'd withhold information every time." Mabel says, and the thought of pancakes makes both of their stomach rumble.

Grinning at her brother Mabel nudges him and challenges him to a race to the kitchen. Never one to back down from one of their sibling challenges, Dipper accepts and their off, racing toward the kitchen where Stanford Pines was making his niece and nephew some of his homemade pancakes.

Little did the Pines Family know that their peace of mind was going to be disrupted.

Mabel liked using her innocent face to get what she wanted. And right now she wanted answers. There was some creepy thingy named Bill that lived in their basement. Their secret basement. And she might have another side to her, who knows? She was told at a young age that a women should never revel too much about herself, so Mabel just didn't tell others she knew things.

Dipper knew she knew, though. Lol, that was a weird sentence. Anyways, back to the present moment. The two mystery twins made their way to the kitchen, preparing to confront their super-secretive-great uncle.

Turning toward the kitchen, Mabel saw Stan flipping jacks, and she felt her mouth start to water. Quickly shaking her head as to clear it of distractions, Mabel sat down in her chair, Dipper following his twin's lead.

Stan was quiet, which made everything tense and awkward. But Mabel didn't care; she wouldn't let a little tenseness and awkward conversations stop her. If she did, would she truly be Mabel Flipping Pines? Humming to make noise, Mabel kicked swung her feet under the table, a perfect picture of ease. Her brother, on the other hand, looked like somebody had told him to disable a bomb.

He was sweating way more than usual, and his eyes stayed glued to Stan's back. Maybe her twin thought that he could simply stare the answers and secrets out of their care giver.

When the jacks were done, the tension in the room went up in levels. Mabel didn't know why, so she frowned and made an annoyed noise in the back of her throat. That got her uncles attention, and he turned around to face the two children. A forced smile plastered on his face.

"Who wants syrup?" Stan asks, and Mabel's eyes narrowed. She was laser focused right now, not even a syrup race would distract her. And did she love winning those.

"Stan, come sit." Dipper's voice said, quiet but the command wasn't hidden. Looks like Dippin Sauce is finally in action too, thought Mabel, as their grunkle awkwardly walked over and carefully placed the jacks on the table. Unable to resist the deliciously smelling flap jacks any longer, the twins dug in.

When they were all settled, the air went back to being just as tense as it was before. Stan watched as Mabel shoved three flap jakes in her mouth, either in horror or in amazement. Dipper copied his sister, but to a lesser extreme. When all was settled and done, Mabel cleared her throat.

"So, Grunkle Stan?" Mabel asked, her voice croaking slightly. Stan frowned, maybe hoping that Mabel would have forgotten. Dipper's face was set in a determine look, but it might have been ruined with the bits of syrup and crumbles of flap jacks covering his face. Mable had the same issue, but she could let Waddles lick it off later. Business time was now time.

"Kids, I think it's about time we talk about family history. There's a few things I need you two to understand first." Grunkle Stan started, shifting in his seat. "You two better get comfortable. It's going to be a while." With a deep breath, the two twin's great uncle began to tell them everything.

**How was that? I hope you enjoyed! It's a long piece of work lemme tell you. With school and everything I finally found a place and time where I can work on this! YaY! Meaning: Hopefully more chapters!**

**Please R&R~! It means a lot and is great encouragement. **

**See you, little devils~!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! How's it going?! I'm going to make this story my story I write when I'm not exactly busy… So I'm sorry if updates aren't exactly daily or whatnot, so again, sorry. But this story is not dropping. It just won't be as actively updated as my other works. (Those aren't dead either, if anyone is concerned…. It's just taking a while… ;^-^) **

**Well, now the Pine Twins are going to learn some family history, who's ready for this? **

**Disclaimers: I don't own Gravity Falls, but the people who do are amazing people. **

**Warnings: It's Gravity Flippin Falls. Just expect the unexpected.**

With a deep breath, the two twin's great uncle began to tell them everything.

"When I was a young, about your guys' ages, my brother and I just moved here to Gravity Falls from California. My brother was excited to come here, where as I was disappointed. I didn't want to move here, but my mother's job took us places, so there was no fighting with her.

"Anyways, my brother's name was Stanley, and he was a lot like you Dipper. He liked those creepy scary ghost tales that makes other kids his age skin crawl. But not Stanley. And boy, this place to him was like paradise. So many mysteries to be solved, so many things just dying to be learnt. To be remembered. Sadly, Bill Cipher just had to be one of these things.

"I'm telling you this now: some things are better left alone. You'd do well remembering that, you two. Now, Stanley started to document these strange sightings we saw on our mini adventures. It ranged from fairies to gnomes to basically any creature in a fairy tale and those that were not. And it was then we stumbled across the discovery of Bill Cipher.

"It was a chilly afternoon, but our parents had kicked us out of the house because we were being too noisy. Can't really blame them. We were 12 year old boys wanting to get rid of our too much pint up energy. Stanley decided that we were going to take a different path through the woods today, and after he made sure he had his precious journal, we headed out.

"We made it about halfway through this new path when I suddenly stopped. I had felt eyes watching our every move, and I decided enough was enough. Actually, Stanley beat me to it. He called out the beast! Demanding it show itself to us. Laughable of course, which is what this new creature did. It laughed at us, and called us 'pathetic human children' who 'have no right talking to him like that', but Stanley again demanded that the monster revile itself. Surprisingly, it did."

Stan took a deep breath, running his fingers through his hair as he looked at the twins eager and curious faces, before continuing.

"It was Bill. He looks exactly the same way you saw him earlier. Nothing about him as changed. He's still the lying, thieving bastard that he was when we stumbled into his domain." Stan growled out, and Mabel gulped, clearly taking in how bitter the older man was about this situation. She let a beat pause before asking, "What happened between you two?"

Stan barked out a harsh laugh, and bitterly smiled at her.

"You see, my parents worked for this secret organization; it's main mission was to hunt down and trap this demonic being of pure madness. The idea was that if they were able to contain this madness, they could someday contain all evil. But let me tell you; there is no good with no evil. And with no evil to balance out the good, chaos would still ensue.

"But they wouldn't believe my father, so my mother took over as head and tracked down the beast's movements. Turns out, it was a little clingy towards a certain human girl. Well, the organization didn't know the girl had made a deal with him, but that didn't stop them from hunting him down.

"It was all for nothing. The girl had tricked the demon into doing whatever she pleased. The organization was fearful of that power, and tried to take her away. Well, Bill didn't like that one bit. That was the day I lost my father."

Tense silence surrounded them, and Dipper saw his great uncle stare down at the table, as if he was in deep memory. Gathering enough courage, Dipper whispered, "I'm so sorry Grunkle Stan…"

His uncle's response was a nod, but Dipper knew it was his way of saying thank you.

"Now, the girl didn't like that idea of a demon now bond to her would kill anything that threatened her. It was a possessive love Bill had for her, and soon he was isolating her from the world. Ah, but she was smart though, and soon gathered outside help. Together they found a way to band Bill from coming into contact with her ever again. And for the moment, that girl who now is a woman, was safe.

"The two settled down, and decided it was time to move on. They were even expecting. But the man was forever paranoid. Scared that Bill would come back and seek revenge on their child. So he became obsessed; he wrote anything and everything down on demonic possessions and anything on demons at all.

When the child was born, however, there wasn't only one."

Stan took another pause, drawing in a deep breath, before continuing with the story.

"It was a boy and a girl. Twins! Of all things. The man and the woman couldn't be any happier. Until she started to suffer from terrible nightmares. The spoke of Bill returning, and unleashing his fury on her entire family. Out of desperation, she kept her children close. The man was frightened, but took a different course of action.

"He came to me, and asked for my help. I of course agreed, and we hunted down Bill Cipher. We tricked him into making a deal with us, but we weren't smart enough. HE outsmarted us, out tricked us. There was no way we could have planned for his alter motive. He took control of the man's body, and before I knew what happened he put me in a coma. I… I don't want to talk about the things I saw when I was under…" Stan muttered, not taking his eyes off his plate. Dipper understood, and from a glance from Mabel knew she did as well.

Giving their great uncle a reassuring nod, prompting him to continue, Stan did just that.

"Look, when I woke up, I had missed at least 5 years of my life. And in those 5 years I learned that the woman and the man grew closer, and had been visiting me for quite a while now. In fact, the man had never been as close to the kids as he was now. I knew the truth, and it hurt to tell her that the man she'd loved was not the man she married. But the demon that haunted her dreams.

"She, understandably, wanted the demon out of her husband's body. But before we could stop him, he'd taken the children and run away. We were fearful of what things he would have done to them if we hadn't caught him in time. Strangely enough, he thought of them as his own. And wanted to raise them as such.

We were able to banish him, and to keep him under lock and key. But the boy, or the man, wasn't so lucky. He turned insane, and we had to send him away, for his own health. He lasted 2 years before dying."

Stan was choking up, and Mabel suddenly started to click the pieces into place.

Their mother… there mother had been pretty upset before remarrying.

And their father… Turning towards Dipper, she saw in his eyes he was placing the story together as well.

"Your mother… She was the only human known to have charmed Bill. He became obsessed with her. My brother, Stanley… he married her and was your father. He wanted to keep you safe. So he made those necklaces. Bill can't touch you. He can't feel you. He can't sense you. He can't even see you if using his mind's eye. This was his last gift for you."

Stan finishes, his voice threatening to spill tears in any given second. Dipper felt silent tears trailing down his face. His subconsciously felt for the necklace through his shirt. His final gift from his father… A father he had assumed hadn't loved them. A father he hadn't even known about most of his- no all of his life. Up until that moment.

Mabel wasn't fairing any better, but at least she wasn't crying. But Dipper knew she'd cry when they got back to their room. She hated crying in public. But she was clinging tightly unto her necklace as well. She was shaking, and her head was bowed. Dipper moved and grabbed onto the corner of his twin's sweater. She still for a moment and then shook less. Dipper knew she'd accepted this small form of comfort.

Stan watched these two, knowing they had a lot to go through. It was then he decided that he wouldn't let this demon get ahold of his brother's children. Hell, they might as well be his children now. He wanted them safe, and he would do whatever it took to insure it happened.

But Dipper started to think, think past his grief and looked up at his uncle. His face screamed confusion, and his cleared his throat to ask a question.

"Grunkle Stan, you never told us how Bill and you met…" Dipper asked slowly, his eyebrows drawn together. Stan had a bitter smile at that. Of course he would have caught him.

"You're too sharp for your own good, aren't you, kid?" Dipper smiled shyly at that, but then the mood changed. Stan got ready to tell another story.

"As you may remember, Stanly and I had stumbled into Bill's territory. And Bill tricked us. He pretended to be nice, to be our friend. And Stanley was so excited. Finally, having a friend in the supernatural. It was a dream come true for him.

"But I was always cautious. Bill had this creepy vibe that came off of him that I just couldn't ignore! Plus I almost always had nightmares when we'd spend time with him. It wasn't until later that we found out that Bill, the bastard, was behind those stupid dreams. Dream demon, it really should have come to me sooner!" Stan spat out, in a sudden bout of anger. The twins remained silent as Stan seethed.

Calming down, their care giver continued.

"He tricked us into thinking that messing with this one creature was a good idea. We went along with it, but then found out how dangerous it was. And it attacked. I'll spare you the details, but when it was over both Stanley and I were beaten up pretty bad. Bill was nowhere in sight, and we were slowly bleeding out. Stanley was crying the entire time, and I had to admit that I was in tears alongside him. It was a few hours later when our parents found us."

Silence stretched throughout the room. Dipper was frozen in his seat, while Mabel was staring down her Grunkle, determined to hear this story to the end.

"Stanley… didn't believe that Bill wanted to harm us. Didn't want to. So he went off with Bill, while I stayed at the house. I wanted nothing to do with that demon, and Stanley only started to feel the same once he was placed in the hospital for… a while. He was furious, and didn't trust Bill ever again. I of course supported this full heartedly.

"It was during the summer following, that he met your mother during a summer trip our parents planned. We had no idea that they were looking for Bill, but Stanley was drawn to this beautiful girl, and the two fell in love. Well, I couldn't have been any happier than I was, seeing the two lovebirds do their thing. And one day, she wanted to show Stanley something.

"It was Bill. Stanley of course freaked and told her to run, but Bill explained that they had made a contract. She was his and he was hers. Stanley vowed to separate the two, but your mother didn't want that to happen. She liked Bill, and when our father went looking for him, and when he found Bill floating next to his son, well…."

Stan trailed off, looking anywhere but at the twins.

"He… thought Bill was threatening Stanley, tried to protect him. Bill didn't like that, so he was… he was 'taken care of'. Seeing Bill do this, your mother became frightened. She started to hate Bill, but Bill's love for her only grew. It was unhealthy, and Stanley again came home with bloodied noses and swollen eyes. He made our mother worry more about that so much that the Bill case was completely dropped.

"But Stanley had finally found a way to defeat Bill; or at least to imprison him. He found a spell, a spell Bill made sure to burn when he returned years later, but it kept him away from at least eight years. When he found this spell, however, he was no longer a boy, but a man. And he contacted your mother, and they met up. They did the spell and Bill was gone. They could finally be happy."

Stan finished, a loose smile spreading across his face. Mabel liked to think that Stan was really a romantic at heart, and smiled as well, happy that at least this part of the start was somewhat cheery.

But when Stan's smile fell, Mabel knew something bad was coming up very soon.

"This next part kind of… well, it kind of intertwines with the story I told you before. The two love birds couldn't have been happier, and they were expecting you know. A baby girl." Stan paused and looked over at the twins before continuing.

"For some strange reason, they couldn't see Dipper on the ultrasound. Just Mabel. But they loved you all the same, Dipper." Stan reassured his nephew. Dipper nodded, knowing this to be true.

"So, of course they were excited to start their family, but something changed that made them fearful. Bill. He'd somehow managed to get past the 8 years and turned it into 4. He was coming back, and coming for her. Not only her, but for their children.

"Stanley was furious, to say the least, and tried his best to find a way to prevent Bill from coming near his family. But, Bill seems to always get what he wants. Stanley was haunted for weeks once Bill returned. He was threatened, your mother was threatened, and their child was being threatened. So Stanley came to me. We met up with Bill, and tricked him into making a deal with us. But never underestimate a demon.

"He actually tricked us, and what we thought we had control over, was actually in that demon's hands. He took over you father's body, and you know what happened next."

Stan finished, looking at both of the twins. Dipper was thinking, staring at the table, whereas Mabel frowned and looked straight at Stanford.

"So Bill wants to be our father?" She asks, thinking back to the creature she'd just met a few moments ago. That triangle wanted her and her brother as his own? She didn't know how to feel about that…

Stan sighed, and rubbed the back of his neck.

"You know, kiddo, I'm not so sure about that. It might have to do with this possessive love. Maybe he feels like he can get to your mother through you. Who knows; but the point being that I will never allow him to harm you."

Mabel shifted in her seat, causing Stan to look at her. She sheepishly smiled at him, causing the older man to frown. "What did you do?" He asked, slowly. Mabel picked up her fork and picked at the remaining pieces of her pancakes on her plate.

"I maybe sort of have discovered your secret layer and maybe sort of accidentally went and talked to the triangle demon who maybe sort of didn't seem all that terrible but kind of, I don't know, lonely?" Mabel pondered, not meeting Stan's eye.

"Is that why he was looking for you when I came in?" Stan asks, an eyebrow raised. Mabel shrugged and swung her feet. Dipper looked at her, eyes wide.

"He was looking for us… It was the strangest thing…" Dipper muttered, placing his chin in his hand. He started to think, and soon his thoughts ran away with him. Stan and Mabel left him be and continued their conversation.

"Did he try to hurt you, try to trick you? Should I be worried in any way?" Stan asks, and Mabel shakes her head in response to every question.

"No no no, Grunkle Stan, Bill wasn't mean, he was mostly flustered and confused. I guess he needs to get with the times and how things are now." Mabel stated and rolled her shoulders, trying very hard not to freak out. She knew that Bill wasn't normal, and probably a mystical creature, but really? They were in relations this much?

It was kind of unnerving when Mabel thought about it. Did Bill get inside her head? Had he seen things that she didn't want him to see? She shuddered at the thought of having no privacy around the newly discovered demon.

Dipper was on the same thought process as his sister.

He thought back through the foggy memories, and in the past he'd wondered why he didn't remember, but now things were starting to click into place.

Bill, being the demon of the mind, probably had something to do with it. That was probably was he couldn't remember much of anything from his past. He made a mental note to ask Mabel if she remembered anything.

Now Dipper was wondering if he was actually paranoid, or if Bill was watching them all this time? Dipper sighed and shook his head, dismissing those thoughts. That couldn't have been it, there's no way.

Thinking back to the stories that he was told today, Dipper can confirm that Stan was telling the truth. Too many things fit so perfectly into place. And Dipper wanted to believe Stan, he really wanted to. So for now, he would. But he wanted to talk to Bill, almost see if he could get both sides of the story. But again, discarded the thought almost right away.

Bill probably wouldn't tell him the truth, anyway.

Stan stood and looked out the window, then back at the twins.

"It's late, you two go to bed and we'll talk more in the morning. Okay? No more secrets." Dipper and Mabel nodded in agreement, and ran up the stairs to get ready for bed.

'_Tomorrow, we will finally learn everything.'_

When Mabel and Dipper went to sleep that night, their dreams were of the same thing, something that they had somehow forgotten: their childhood.

The first image was their father, and they were on that camping trip, and on that camping trip they were taught self-defense. Dipper was terrible at it, whereas Mabel found it to be a second nature. Their dad wasn't happy with Dipper's lack of defending himself, but he was proud that the boy knew how to tie knots.

Mabel was a pro at everything they did that weekend. She could survive in the wilderness, and their father was proud. Dipper just remembers their dad being disappointed. But when they went home he never mentioned it. Like it never happened. So Mabel and Dipper never talked about it.

A new image appeared, and it was a fight between Dipper and their step-father. It was over Dipper saying something that embarrassed the teacher, and was sent to the office. Their step-dad was upset, and didn't listen to the full story, and kept demanding Dipper tell him what he did wrong.

Mabel came down when she heard the yelling and stopped the fight, pulling Dipper away from the scene. Mabel comforted Dipper the rest of the night, and after that Dipper made sure to be extra quiet in class so he wouldn't enrage their father.

Another flashback, their step-father yelling at Mabel for doing something he didn't approve of. She'd painted her half of the room a glittery looking rainbow, with perfect lines and accuracy. They had to paint over it in white.

Slowly while they twins were sleeping, they started to remember some of the things they had forgotten.

While these two were sleeping, Bill was making his plan to escape. He was distracting the twins with their memories, and Stan was busy with that stupid portal, he wouldn't be able to stop the demon until it was too late.

His first goal was going to just get out of here, and then prepare for the games.

Bill decided that he wanted to raise the children as his own. When they were little he sensed that they had potential to harness power, and he wanted that power. But he couldn't take something that wasn't there. Some of their powers were already seeping through, seen merely as "talents".

Oh, and making them stronger would be such fun. Then finally he can tell his story, and how he met their "lovely" mother.

Bill punched a hole through the glass, suffering momentarily from the pain cursing words of hatred the glass. But he was healing almost right away. In his fist he held a blue flame, and his eye shown with blue fire. Bill started to light everything on fire, flying out of the room and into the lobby. Grinning to himself, he stretched out his hands and started to destroy the gift shop.

Once he was done adding a few flames here and there, he crashed through the front window and flew into the cover of the forest.

When the twins woke up the next morning, they swapped stories of their dreams. Mabel said she remembered how she got that scar on her elbow, and Dipper told her how they got their cat.

While they got dressed for the day, they raced down the stairs to see Stan standing in his suit, looking nervous and pacing around the living room, filling the twins with unease.

"Grunkle Stan? What's wrong?" Mabel asked, walking over to her great uncle.

Stan stood before the two twins then crouched down to be at eyelevel with them. Dipper looked at his face and went from anxious to terrified. Their great uncle looked afraid, and pulled them both close to himself.

"Bill, he found a way… Bill's on the loose." Their grunkle told them, and they both froze.

This crazy demon was on the loose? Dipper started to shake. He was fearful for both their family here and for their mother at home. He wanted to make sure that she was safe. Mabel beat him to it when she asked Stan if their mother was alright. He quickly reassured them that she was fine, and both twins almost fell to the floor with relief. Their mother was going to be fine.

"But, when Bill broke out, it drew the attention to a certain group of people." Stan continued, his voice lowered now. Dipper and Mabel looked past their caregiver to see a car, a black shiny car, and two men in suits. Dipper thought back to the time where he wanted to prove to these men that there was something going around in this town. Now he wanted nothing to do with them.

Mabel's eyes narrowed as she took in the sight before her. She glanced at her brother and noticed the same look of irritation and disgust. She knew now Dipper wasn't going to try to prove anything, and she was grateful for that. But now they were going to be around, which was equally irritating. How were they going to learn about Stan's past and how it connects to their own past and their lives right now? She wanted to learn things, and this idiots would just be annoying. But she knew Stan wouldn't let them get anything, and she would back him up with whatever he needed.

"This is the story; break-in. We didn't see who did it, you two were asleep while it happened. Allow me to do the talking, got it?" Stan instructed, and the twins nodded.

Stan stood, smiled at his kids, and walked over to the men in the suits. Dipper and Mabel slowly approach them, hearing bits of the conversation that was taking place.

"- seen strange things like this before, sir, there's no way some guy did all of this. Please tell us what happened so we can help." One of the men in suits requests, his eyebrow twitching in annoyance. Stan shook his head sadly, and sighed.

"Look, you two seem like very nice gentlemen, but this is nothing but a break in. Now stop taking to make it something that it's not and find out who broke into my-!"

"Sir, please calm down! We just wanted to have a look around to see if it would help us find the perpetrator in question, alright?" The same man in black spoke, his face more relaxed than it was moments before. Stan considered this for a moment before rolling his eyes and allowing them entry.

Mabel and Dipper got out of the way, and reached out for each other. One of the suits looked at them and a small smile appeared on their face. They crouched down to the two, and the twins squeezed each other's hands.

"Hey, mind if I ask you a few questions?" He asked softly, his smile still in place. Dipper examined him, and saw that he was younger. He had brown hair that was gelled back from his face, and Mabel thought he had a rather handsome face. He had a beauty mark under his right eye, and his eyes were brown. Mabel wasn't going to fall for his handsome ways, but dang she even bet his booty was cute.

"Sure, but we were asleep when most of it was going on." Dipper replied, looking at the agent with curiosity. Mabel shook her head and mentally told herself to get those lovey dovey thoughts out of her head. She couldn't flirt with the enemy!

"Are you sure there is nothing you can tell us?" The man asked again, and Mabel nodded, and looked up at Stan.

"You can ask him for more details, he knows more than we do." Mabel replied, and the man sighed and looked the twins right in the eye, one after another.

"You know, if Stanford Pines is threatening you in any way to keep your silence, we need to know about it." He states, and Mabel thought that beauty was the only thing going for the guy. She mentally sighed, and wondered why all the hot ones were the dumb ones.

She cleared her throat and looked him back in the eye. "No Sir, our great uncle has never hurt and never will hurt us. He wants to keep us safe, so he asked you guys to do your job and find the man who broke into our quiet home and disrupted the peace. Isn't that what we're paying you to do?" Mable questions, and the man freezes, and forces a smile on his face.

"Well, I'll go talk to Mr. Pines about the events of the break in. Please try to stay out of the way and stay safe. Thank you for your time. Here's my card if you ever need to call me. For any reason. At all." He pushed the last part, forcing his card into the twin's hands. They rolled their eyes but nodded, holding the card tightly while the man walked away. When he had his back turned, they crumpled the cards and dumped them in the waste.

Mabel grabbed Dippers hand again and tugged his hand to get him to follow her. When she did this, her twin raised and questionable eyebrow. She rolled her eyes and jerked her head towards the forest. This cause another questionable look from her twin.

"Oh come on! We both know Bill can't be far off, plus don't we want his side of the story? And ask him a few questions of our own? Plus I said I'd introduce you two next time we talked so now you have to go."

Mable looked at her brother pointedly, her face almost asking him to argue. So he didn't and signed, a weary smile on his face.

"Best not to keep a dream demon waiting, right?" Dipper smiled a small smile in defeat, and was dragged along by his twin sister into the mysterious woods that would most likely hold the demon they were after.

Which also meant they were probably being led to their dooms. Oh well, there's nothing like the threat of death to start off your morning.

Getting tired of being dragged along, Dipper managed to start running with his twin towards the forest, and as soon as they entered, chills went down their spines. Bill was most defiantly here. And if it wasn't him then maybe it was another powerful demon who lived in Gravity Falls.

Dipper pondered the thought. 'I mean, it's not like it's totally unlikely to be untrue.' He thought and shivered, creeped out by the thought of another Bill running damped, and who knew what THIS one did? Probably the demon of chaos or something.

"'Demon of Chaos?' Really Pine Tree, I thought you'd be more creative than THAT! Please don't let me down." A voice rang clear throughout the clearing. Mable grabbed onto to Dipper instinctively, and Dipper did the same to her. The forest almost rumbled with a strange sound that could have been interrupted as laughter.

"Oh Shooting Star, you are the protective one! What a surprise…." Bill muttered out, a grin now visible on his triangular face.

Mabel shuddered as the demon appeared before them. He was now bigger in side, and had longer more dangerous looking arms. His fingers were sharp claws, and his smile was a pair or crooked long pointy fangs. His legs were also longer, but they looked skinnier and not that threatening. His eye looked almost crazed, but other than that he looked the same as Mabel last saw him.

"You didn't get your beauty sleep?" Mabel joked, but secretly was on edge. But Bill didn't seem insulted, he even made that noise again, which Mabel has deciphered as laughter.

"Well, when one uses a bunch of power all at once one tends to be drained." Bill sighed and floated down so he could rest comfortably on one of the tree branches.

"Well sit down, small tykes. Bill here has a tale to tell."

**Hello and here is your update lovely people!**

**So now it's Billy-boy's turn to tell his side of things, and the twins are going to have to decide who they're going to believe and who they're going to trust. And does Bill have a plan of his own? Toon in to find out~!**

**Until next time, my lovely demons~!**


End file.
